Reflections
by dancerbabe18
Summary: Kendra's thoughts the night before her 18th birthday and she becomes an Eternal.


Kendra sat in her room, thinking. She was alone for once and was enjoying the peace and quiet. She was finally able to sort through her thoughts. So much had changed the past few years and so much was going to change. Was she ready?

The house had been busy the past week, with people coming in and out constantly. There always seemed to be somebody around and Kendra barely had a minute to herself. She was only able to be alone now because she snuck out of the huge dinner outside. All of her friends and family were here. She could hear their chatter and laughter coming in through the attic window. She could hear Seth and the Satyrs having an eating contest, Warren and Tanu cheering them on, and her parents and grandparents talking with one another.

Kendra sighed and looked around the attic bedroom. Starting tomorrow, she would no longer be able to sleep in the room. Tomorrow, she would be turning eighteen. Since she would officially be an adult, her presence would null the magical protection the room provided. She felt a pang of sadness at that thought. All the memories she had of this room, from searching for clues left by her grandfather that introduced her to the magical world, to Seth opening the window on Midsummer's Eve, to the evil brownies attacking the house, to the late nights with Seth talking and laughing. She would miss sharing a room with Seth the most. While it was annoying to be sharing a bedroom with her brother, she enjoyed that one on one time with him each night. He had become one of her closest friends.

She reflected on the growing that Seth had done. He was no longer that young child who disobeyed their grandfather's rules and opened the window on Midsummer's eve. He had matured. The journey to and the fight at Shoreless Isle really left its mark on him. He was more somber now, more sullen. While he still had his adventurous spirit, he spent more time to himself lost in his own thoughts.

She was glad there had been no trouble since that final battle at Shoreless Isle. It still amazed her that they survived. She went to the island convinced they were facing their deaths. But thanks to the clever plan Bracken had conceived and led, they had won the battle. Now Zzyzx would be stronger than ever. The Fairy Queen and Agad had seen to that.

The thoughts of Zzyzx reminded Kendra why she was hiding in her dark bedroom. She was due to become an Eternal the day after her eighteenth birthday. She was going to join Warren, Vanessa, and the Sphinx in nearly immortal life. Seth was going to become the fifth Eternal when he turned eighteen in a few years.

Agad had approached her and Seth about becoming Eternals a few months after the battle. Seth had immediately said yes. Kendra hesitated and had spent the next month doing some serious soul searching. She remembered chasing the Eternals in Santa Monica and Texas. She remembered how tired they of living, of how worn down they were. Was she really ready to live a life like that?

Her parents weren't sure of the idea at first. Kendra understood their concern. What parent would want their child to be a lock to a demon prison? To live a life on the run, constantly be on the look out, to eventually be hunted and killed by evil people? Agad had spent several hours with her parents, explaining the protections that would be in place for their children, the process of turning Kendra and Seth into Eternals, and what improvements had been made to Zzyzx. Warren and Vanessa had also talked with her parents, saying that Kendra and Seth were perfect for the position. They each had unique abilities and talents that would greatly aid them in their lives as Eternals.

Kendra eventually agreed to become one, but two years later she still felt uneasy about the decision and now that the day had almost arrived, the feeling increased. She couldn't decide if she was just nervous for the big change happening, or if she was having serious doubts. She needed to sort through her thoughts. She felt she was making the right decision. After all, what better way to protect the magical world?

There was a quiet knock at the door. Kendra started and stared at the door. Who could it be? She thought no saw her leave and there were enough people at the house, she didn't think that anyone would notice that she was gone yet.

She walked to the door and opened it. Her breath caught when she saw Bracken standing outside. She hadn't seen him in about three months and wasn't expecting to see him until Agad came to make her an Eternal. He had been busy helping the Fairy Queen establish new shrines around the world. While he always made time to visit Kendra, he was gone a lot.

"Hi", Kendra said. She hated that she sounded breathless. It was embarrassing.

Bracken enveloped Kendra in a hug. She had missed him. She always enjoyed being in his arms. She felt safe and complete. She looked up at him and noticed he was smiling warmly at her. Her heart quickened. She wondered if Bracken could tell. She felt her face flush, so she buried it into Bracken's chest so he wouldn't see.

""Why aren't you outside enjoying the beautiful night with everyone else? Why are you hiding in a dark room?" Bracken asked. ""Are you alright?"

Kendra smiled and pulled away from him. "I just needed a minute to think. It's been so crazy the past week around the house."

Bracken gave her a knowing smile. "You don't have to do this. We could easily find someone else to take your place as an Eternal."

Kendra shook her head. "I'm certain, just nervous. It's going to be a big change."

Bracken frowned slightly. "I don't want you doing this for me, to be able to spend more time with me. It's too steep of a price to pay".

Kendra smiled and thought back to the first conversation she had with Bracken once she decided to become an Eternal. Bracken had been furious when he found out. He had coming storming into her house one afternoon.

"Take a walk with me", he demanded. "We need to have a conversation".

Kendra had been worried. She had never seen Bracken this upset and angry before. She followed him outside. "Where are we going?"

He grabbed her hand and led her a little ways into the forest, to a small clearing. He turned to her, eyes flashing. "I hear from Agad that you agreed to become an Eternal. Seth, as well."

Kendra stared at him. She couldn't believe this is what had him so upset. They had talked about her possibly becoming an Eternal before Agad approached her and Seth. Bracken seemed to approve of the idea. What was his problem? She nodded at Bracken.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into? Have thought about the consequences of this choice? Don't you remember meeting Mark and Civia?"

Kendra was shocked. Did he really think she didn't consider all of this? She wasn't impulsive. She had agonized over this decision. She researched and thought and pondered. She had spent hours talking with Agad, her parents, Warren, Vanessa, Seth, her grandparents, and anyone else who would listen. She wanted to spend the rest of her life fighting and protecting the magical world from evil and this was the best way she knew how. Plus, there was the fact that she would remain ageless with Bracken. Her crush had grown deeper and she was beginning to wonder if she was in love with Bracken.

Bracken continued. "Mark was so tired of living, even though he knew why he had done it in the first place. He couldn't comprehend how hard it is to live for so long. Civia, as well prepared as she was, even admitted that her life was not a happy one. Constantly on the run, constantly hiding, alone, continuing on forever. All those who you know and love will eventually pass on, but not you. It's not an easy life."

Kendra was beginning to feel angry. "Do you really think that I would make such an important decision without considering the consequences? I've thought about Mark and Civia everyday since Agad asked us. I know that I will have to be constantly be on my guard. They are going to train me. And I'm not going to be alone. I'll have Warren and Vanessa and Seth and…"

Kendra hesitated, and then blushed. She had almost told Bracken that she would have him for eternity. Not much had been said about their relationship since their talk after the battle at Zzyzx. She didn't want to assume anything.

Bracken's expression softened a bit. "Know that if you do choose this path in life, I will personally see that you are protected and safe. I will be by your side for eternity. But please promise me that you aren't doing this because of me. I need to know that you are making this decision for the right reasons. I don't want you to regret this".

Kendra smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Eternity with Bracken sounded nice. "It's not just for you. You'll be the positive aspect of a long, tiring life."

Kendra shook her head to bring herself back to the present. They had discussed this several times since that afternoon in the forest. Being able to spend eternity with Bracken was a bonus, but it wasn't the main reason she agreed to become an Eternal.

"We've been over this. It's not just you. There are many reasons I want to do this. I'm just feeling nervous. My life is going to be much different know." Kendra said.

"Well, then, come with me. I have a surprise for you. It might help you relax." Bracken took her hand and led her out of the room.

"You're not taking me out into the forest to yell at me some more, are you?" Kendra asked.

Bracken smirked. "No. Like I said, hopefully this will relax you."

They walked outside and to the forest trail. It was a warm evening, with a gentle breeze wafting past them. The smell of autumn coming lingered in the air. Kendra felt her mind ease a little.

They continued walking until they reach the entrance to the pond surrounding the fairy shrine. Bracken opened the gate and led Kendra inside. Kendra gasped. Hundreds of fairies were flying around the pond and the gazebos, filling the sky with tiny, twinkling lights. It was one of the most beautiful sights Kendra had ever seen.

She turned to Bracken. "I was wondering where the fairies were at dinner. There wasn't a single one in the yard."

Bracken smiled at her. "I asked a few fairies to help out and most of them came."

They sat down on the grass and Bracken put his arm around Kendra. She moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. They sat for awhile, saying nothing, but enjoying the beautiful evening and the fairies fluttering around them.

Kendra felt completely relaxed and happy. All her worries and insecurities about the coming days had faded. She looked up at Bracken and watched him observing the sky. He was still devastatingly handsome. She still didn't believe that she had a chance with him. Their relationship hadn't really gone anywhere yet and at times she wondered if he was still interested in her. It had been over three years and they hadn't even kissed yet.

Sensing her gaze, Bracken looked down at Kendra, his eyes filled with warmth, joy, and something Kendra couldn't quite identify. Love maybe? Her heart started to beat faster. She hoped he couldn't tell.

"I care so deeply for you Kendra, more than I do for anyone else. I swear to you that I will spend the rest of eternity keeping you safe and protecting you from the evil doers who will want to hurt you." He paused. "Although, I must confess something to you. I know I gave you a hard time about becoming an Eternal, but I'm really excited you chose to. One lifetime with you is not enough."

Bracken leaned down and kissed Kendra. She looked back up at him and smiled. She knew that her life was going to change and it would be hard. However, with Bracken by her side, she felt like she could face anything.


End file.
